


Blueberry

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [20]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Canon, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Crush at First Sight, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, First Impressions, First Meetings, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Pining, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: A low, startled noise leaves Euphemia, as she turns her head, bemused. CC’s hand trails over Euphemia’s rose-pink curls, tucking a strand mindfully over her right ear. Like they’re old friends.
Relationships: C.C./Euphemia li Britannia
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16
Collections: Femslash February





	Blueberry

**Author's Note:**

> An immortal witch and a princess? That's IDEAL for Femslash February. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY READING THIS. I had this for Day 20 " _Perform_ " in the official unofficial [prompts](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) and please and thank you for any thoughts you wanna share! 😊

*

It's been half an hour.

CC doesn't sense Lelouch's older sister moving any time soon. Euphemia crouches down, flattening the humongous, white-ruffle hem over her plain dress. Its fabric a muted orange. She remains by the sidewalk's edge, murmuring to a stray cat, weaving together a bunch of multi-hued, colourful wildflowers Euphemia idly picked. No one bothers with her.

Asters and daisies and sweet violets. Poppies. Milkmaids with pedals as pale as morning sunlight. Their scent fragrant.

Euphemia places her miniature, green-stemmed crown on Arthur's head. He mewls restlessly. She smiles, rewarding his composure with a blueberry from her fresh creme tart. Euphemia's other hand quickly closes the brown-paper bag.

Her fingers blueberry-stained in juices. CC wonders if they're as sweet and sticky as they appear to her.

She gets off the bench, abandoning her newspaper.

A low, startled noise leaves Euphemia, as she turns her head in bemusement.

CC's hand trails over Euphemia's rose-pink curls, tucking a strand mindfully over her right ear. Like they're old friends. Comfortable and familiar. She says nothing, still focusing on her task, looping a bright orange perennial into the same, soft strand.

"Pardon me…" Euphemia whispers, more awestruck than confused now. She rises to her feet.

CC shrugs, facing the other girl. "No need. I was just leaving."

Her voice sounds deeper than usual. Raspy. That's why she glimpses Euphemia's pupils dilating and her body tensing up. A near-mirrored reaction to how Lelouch dealt with her earlier. He gets _twitchy_. Nervous. Smells like divine, all-consuming heat.

Pfft. Humans are too obvious about their physical desires.

"Uhm…" Euphemia blinks. She tilts her head curiously. "Why… _why_ are you eating your necklace?"

"It's made of candy," CC says flatly. "Taste it." She leans over, pulling on the elastic band until it's right up to Euphemia's mouth. Something about this makes the other girl _blush_. Too polite to turn her down, Euphemia meekly has a nibbling bite, retreating.

CC leans back out, putting the long, candy-chalky strand of necklace between her teeth.

"Better question… why is a princess out here by herself?" she mumbles.

Euphemia's eyes widen.

"O-oh…"

There's only silence from CC. She gazes over Euphemia blushing harder, wringing her hands together. Arthur mewls again in the background, licking his paw. "I wanted to see what Area 11 was like… my sister Cornelia and my brothers spoke of it being a war zone." Euphemia's brow furrows. "I do not see anything indicating this. The reports were perhaps… mistaken…"

"War is being fought in the darkness's shadows, and many will ignore this," CC says informatively. "But it lives and breathes." She scoops up Euphemia's bag, pressing it urgently into her grasp. "Princesses must stay within the light. Like your flowers."

CC lifts her hand, grasping too, grasping lightly to the point of Euphemia's chin.

"Or they may _wilt away_."

Those blueberry-stained fingers lurch out, clutching harshly onto CC's wrist. She realizes, looking into Euphemia's stern, lavender eyes, that Lelouch's sister — as shy and kindhearted as she is — is no lackluster performance of a royal.

"I will do _no such thing_."

CC's mouth widens into a smirk.

"Of course, princess."

*


End file.
